


Echo grief

by sapphirebat



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Crying, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirebat/pseuds/sapphirebat
Summary: This is my idea of what happens to Leo in the days following the good ending of his route in Echo.I believe this to be semi-canon or actually canon!
Kudos: 4





	Echo grief

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you play/read the Echo visual novel and at least Leo's route before reading this story.

Leo pushes the smashed door open; it almost falls off the hinges. Another boring day at work. He used to actually enjoy being a mechanic, but that was when he was working towards something… Working to be able to provide for the one he loved. 

He slowly walks to his bedroom; he doesn’t bother changing out of his work clothes or having dinner. He hasn’t eaten in a couple days now, not since it happened. 

He just sort of drops onto his bed. He looks over his room, lit orange in the evening light. On his computer desk is the anchor bracelet. He’s eyes lock onto it. His vision blurs with tears. He gets up, stumbles to the desk and grabs the bracelet. He wipes his eyes and looks at it, engraved into it are the words; Chase, Otter. Tears run down his face again, he closes his fist around the anchor, feeling the metal press into his palm. He lifts his fist high and violently throws the bracelet into the trash can next to the desk! He doesn’t make it back to the bed, he just falls to the floor halfway there. He weeps and doesn’t stop…

* * *

It’s dark now, the floor is soaked! Leo gets up slowly, he feels dehydrated. Did I really cry that much? He thinks. He collapses into the bed, not caring that it sounded like something broke… 

“I had him here! He loved me again! I-I ruined it, I lied to him, I lied to them all! How could I have been so fucking stupid?!” He shouts. His voice would be unrecognizable to his friends! “Do I still have friends? He must have told them what I did by now… 

They all must hate me! Does he hate me? Does he wonder what I’m doing now? Is Kudzu taking care of him? I would have! If he had stayed, I would have done anything for him! If he couldn’t get a job, I’d give him a place to live. But I blew it! I lost him forever! But he said he would have stayed with me! In the stadium he loved me again, but that was a set up… 

He will never trust me again, the others won’t either. Why couldn’t he give me a second chance? I would have done anything to make up to him! If he wanted me to leave echo, I’d do it! How could I have done that? Why did I think lies would make him love me? Will he ever even send me a message? Is this it, no goodbye or anything? Not like I deserve it after that! 

Everything I loved is gone! What is there for me to live for now? I’ll never find another like him, never!” 

He gets up. He rips his dresser drawer open! He sees the gun. He takes hold of it. “If Chase doesn’t love me, then I don’t want this life!” He shouts again. He puts the gun to his head, and without hesitation pulls the trigger! It just clicks. He gasps and tosses it back into the drawer. Then he slams it closed! 

He falls onto his bed, grabs the pillow he used to imagine being Chase, and throws it across the room! Something clatters to the floor and brakes! He doesn’t look up. He stays slumped on the side of his bed for a long time… 

“Maybe he will talk to me again someday, even if just to say goodbye. Maybe that’s enough for me to live for…” He cries himself to sleep for the third night in a row, and will do so many, many more times.


End file.
